Should I Change What Fate Decides?
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Simone Hale was shot in the head when she was a child. Instead of dying, she was given a terrifying gift. Her gift catches the eyes of the government and someone dangerous. Will she change fate or will she let things stay on course?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hannibal. I only own Simone Hale and her mother.

Story start

"Mom, I don't want to see a psychiatrist," I whispered softly while brushing my dark red hair away from my grey eyes. My hands had to do something whether it was moving my hair or twisting my long sleeves. I was nervous. My mom had finally had enough with my issues as she called them, but I knew differently. My reason for visiting a psychiatrist was that my mother thought I was going insane, but what I saw was real.

"There is no way that a person can see what you see and then the next day it is on the news," my mother was whispering frantically from the driver's seat. What she did not know was that I saw further than the next day occurrences. What I saw was not always pleasant. Most of the time I saw the most gruesome examples of cruel human beings known to man, but I had to deal with it.

I was not always like this. When I was younger, I had normal nightmares and dreams like any child. I even had normal daydreams, but after an accident, I was never the same. My parents were never what you would call the perfect family. I was able to experience chaos every day as my father screamed at my mother, who always tried to calm him down any way she could. However, one day it was not enough. He grabbed a gun, threatening to kill her with a single bullet to the head. He had no idea that I was standing outside of the door listening with tears in my eyes.

I never truly cared for my father since he only yelled or glared at me since I was old enough to realize I was just a mistake in his eyes. My hands shook as I turned the doorknob to open the door. My mind shut down as I jumped in front of my mother, who would have been shot in the chest with the bullet. Instead of her dying, I was shot in the head. I should not have lived. I really should have died as soon as I was shot, but something else was working against my father's cruel wish for my mother's or my death to occur. His death reached him swiftly though when he shot himself between the eyes.

My mother rushed me to the hospital crying how I was going to die. The surgeon who put together my skull where it had cracked was a wonderful person in my eyes. I was happy to know I survived until the visions arrived. My first vision was after I was at a new home, which my mom had found while I was recovering in the hospital. My first night in my new room, I had a vision while being awake about a man strangling the life out of a little boy in a cornfield. My screams echoed through the house, and many nights and later days was the same.

Trips to doctors and psychologists were frequent, but I was too afraid to tell what I saw. Everyone wrote off my issues to be because of my near death experience. Soon my mother accepted that answer, and I stopped screaming. I grew desensitized to what I was seeing. It made me nervous to have this gift if you could call it that. The truth of the visions always hit me whenever I watched the news so I stopped watching it after a few years of my visions.

Now I was twenty-two years old. I had graduated college, and I had to take online college courses from home because of my random visions and my mom's overprotectiveness, which drove me insane. I loved her and I was thankful for everything she had done for me, especially for putting up with my fits when I was younger. However, I was old enough now where I could deal with whatever I saw from my visions, and I was ready to live on my own terms.

Good visions or bad visions, I was ready for my own life to start. My mom had other plans. She wanted to get me checked at one last psychiatrist to see if I could truly mentally handle the visions. I was not going to volunteer the information that I can see visions. She can tell anybody she wants, but so far, nobody had believed her. I believe she is going crazier than I am after living with a child who sees people being slaughtered in their own homes or by friends every day.

"I know you don't want to do this Simone, but you have to, please just for me. I just want to make sure that you are all right. I just worry about you," my mother said as she parked in front of the building where my new psychiatrist was located.

"Thank you for your concern mom, but I'm fine. I've dealt with them this long and not lost my mind, and I think I can continue on that path," I told her as calm as I could before exiting the car. She locked the vehicle and followed me to the waiting room for the patients.

"I'll go with you too," my mom said putting her hand on my arm.

"Mom, no, the psychiatrists never even listen to me when you go, so please for both our sakes, just wait here or in the car," I whispered as I heard steps approaching the door, which led into the psychiatrist's office.

"Ms. Simone Hale," a male voice said as the door to the doctor's office opened. A tall man in a dark suit, who looked perfectly put together appearance wise, was standing in the open doorway.

I stood up as my eyes met the doctor's eyes. My mother was speaking for me once again, but I was already becoming lost in a new vision. My vision was of the doctor in front of me cleaning and chopping up lungs to cook for dinner guests. The finesse with how he prepared the meal and then fed it to his unsuspecting guests made me tilt my head. My eyes focused back on the real worldview as the doctor was giving me a small smile, which I could tell was not interested in me at all.

"Hello Dr. Lecter, I'm Simone Hale, may I enter your office?" I asked wanting to be away from my fretting mother, who was already trying to tell the man that I could see things that I should not see.

"Yes, please take a seat," Dr. Lecter said motioning for me to enter. I tried to ignore the fact that it sounded as if he sniffed me as I walked by him before he shut the door. I took a seat in a leather chair in the center of the beautiful office. "So Ms. Hale, or would you prefer I call you Simone?" he questioned while he grabbed a black notebook and a pen off his desk before taking a seat across from me.

"Simone is fine," I answered while glancing around at his beautiful office. I was dying to camp out upstairs and read all of the books that lined the bookshelves.

"Simone, what brings you here today?" he questioned while writing down something in his notebook.

"My mother wants me to have one last psychological evaluation before she allows me to live on my own," I answered honestly, even though it was embarrassing. I had already tried to leave the house a few times, but every time I did, she called the police and acted as if I had been kidnapped or worse.

"What keeps you from leaving home without worrying about her permission?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I've tried leaving multiple times without her consent but she always calls the police and acts as if I've been kidnapped or killed," I replied staring straight at him to show that I was not joking. "The police know me too well by now. I even have some officers who will take me out for dinner instead of taking me straight home since they know my mom is just having a panic attack," I continued.

"Why would your mother worry so much about you at this age? Why would she worry about your mental state?" he wondered while taking down a few more notes or just doodling, I could never tell. I had seen plenty of psychologists who would just doodle instead of actually taking notes.

"She believes incidents from my childhood still haunt me, but they stopped bothering me years ago. It always seems like what happened to me affects her more than it ever did me," I said looking at the door behind the doctor, which is where my mother was probably already coming up with ideas on how to get me more help. I could live without this constant I'm sick or messed up mentality from her every day. I was fine with what I had to live with, but I wanted to live with it on my own.

"And what happened to you that would cause her so much worry about you?" he asked and I saw a little bit of interest enter his eyes but not much. I always enjoyed the next part to this question. The reactions always varied from the doctors.

"My father tried to kill my mother with a gun, but I jumped in the way and took the bullet in the head. I should have died, but even with a cracked skull, which was fixed, I survived," I said simply with a small smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Hannibal. I only own Simone Hale and her mother.

Story start

"Is your father still alive today?" he questioned wondering if that was why her mother would be so distraught about her daughter wanting to move out of the house.

"No, he killed himself after he shot me," I explained while looking at some of the art in the room. My vision wavered when I focused on an elk statue. Flashes of antlers, blood, and dark brown hair rushed through my mind before I was able to focus back on the doctor.

"Well then may I ask you a few more questions before we conclude?" he asked and I just nodded. I wanted to get this over with already so I could have a clean bill of mental health, and then I would be moving away from my mother as fast as I could.

"I see no problem with your mental state," Dr. Hannibal Lecter concluded as he shut his black notebook and he rose from the seat. I did the same with a smile on my face.

"Sorry to take up your time, Dr. Lecter. Thank you," I said holding out my hand for him to shake. He was the last psychiatrist that I ever had to deal with. My excitement must have shown on my face because he gave a small frown. I tried to tone it down, but I was just so happy that I would no longer have people trying to probe into my mind. I had enough going on in my mind for me to have to deal with doctors trying to dissect it. However, I was a bit nervous being in the office after having more flashes of this doctor preparing organs as beautiful meals.

"Have a good day, Simone," Dr. Lecter said as he escorted me out of the office and to where my mom was anxiously waiting. She jumped out of her chair as soon as we entered the waiting room.

"So what is wrong with her? Did you figure out what's wrong?" my mother immediately started asking and I glared at her.

"Ms. Hale, your daughter is fine. She does not have any mental issues whatsoever," he stated as if he had better things to do than deal with the panicked woman.

"That can't be true. It's not true. She has something wrong with her. She used to scream bloody murder every night because she had dreams about people being killed and cut to pieces, and then her dreams would come true on the news the next day. She's not normal. There is something wrong with her," my mother screamed belligerently.

My heart froze at how much she was yelling about this now. She had always told the other doctors, but I was praying she would not tell this doctor. However, the look on the doctor's face was of curiosity, which he had not expressed during the whole appointment. "Mom, he said I have a clean bill of health. Please, quit worrying about something that's not true," I said calmly but with an undertone of anger. I was so sick of dealing with her freaking out about this. "I'm sorry, Dr. Lecter, she's just stressed because I'm going to be moving out," I said to Dr. Lecter, but he never lost the curious look.

"What type of dreams?" he questioned and my eyes narrowed.

"Just nightmares, but nothing like she's saying," I said before my phone started ringing. I gave an apologetic look before rushing away from the office to answer the call. I could feel sharp eyes staring into my back while my mother's fretting sounded in the background.

"Hello," I answered confused since I did not know this number, and not many people called me unless I knew them.

"Hello, is this Simone Hale?" questioned a deep male voice.

"This is she, who is this?" I replied.

"This is Jack Crawford from the FBI. I'm calling to see if you will help us on a case?" the man explained his reason for calling.

"Why would you need my help for a case?" I asked hoping that the FBI had no idea about my ability, but why else would they call me?

"We know about your ability to see when somebody is going to be killed and where," the man stated and my heart dropped.

I was used to my ability, but I had never thought of using my ability to help. I know that makes me sound terrible, but I feared using this ability to change somebody's fate. I also did not want to bring a bad fate to my mom or myself just because I stopped somebody else's death. My last reason was that I did not want to continue to be psychoanalyzed or treated like a science experiment by the government.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm sorry, but I have to go, goodbye," I said and hurriedly hung up the phone before the man could continue talking. My heart was pounding loudly in my chest as I turned around to face my freaked out mother and a now curious Dr. Lecter.

"Sorry about that, but it's getting late. Thanks for meeting with us today, Dr. Lecter. I hope you have a great afternoon," I said trying to get us out of the area as fast as I could while being polite. I had already seen what happens to people around Dr. Lecter when people are rude.

"It was nice to meet you as well Simone," Dr. Lecter said and I turned around with a sigh of relief until I opened the door to leave his office's waiting area.

A man wearing a tan trench coat and a hat was standing in my way. Another man with dark curly hair and wild light colored eyes was standing behind the intimidating man. "Hello Dr. Lecter, sorry for interrupting," the man standing in front of me said even though he was staring over my shoulder at Dr. Lecter and my now extremely panicking mother.

"Good evening, Jack, how may I help you? Good evening, Will," Dr. Lecter said as he walked towards the doorway and I moved to the side glancing nervously at the men and the open doorway after the men entered the waiting area.

"Well actually we are here to talk to Simone. It seems you just finished speaking with her," Jack, the intimidating man said to Dr. Lecter, but he was now watching me like a hawk so I would not escape.

"What have you done now, Simone?" my mother shrieked and I flinched at the sharp pitch.

"Nothing," I hissed feeling like a cornered animal.

"Don't lie, did you tell these people about a vision you had?" my mother yelled again and I really wished I could run as far away as I could.

"She didn't do anything wrong," Jack said calming down my mother. Will was staring at me in a calculating but also sympathetic way. "Dr. Lecter, since you have been working with us on cases, may we use your office to speak with Simone?" he asked Dr. Lecter, whose interest in me was increasing by the minute, which I could tell from his eyes.

"Only if I may sit in as well," Dr. Lecter said, which he received a positive response to his request.

"Simone, please enter the office," Jack said and my mother was glaring at me when I did not move.

"You're not giving me a choice with this. I just told you over the phone that I do not want to do this," I said moving backwards to make my run for it.

"Simone, don't do that. You go in there and let Dr. Lecter help you," my mother said as she grabbed my arm while digging her nails into my skin. I flinched at the feel of her grip, but she pulled me off balance before shoving me into the office. She had more strength then usual whenever she was angry and panicking, which she was doing now.

"Are you all right?" Will asked me as he entered the office followed by the two other men, who shut the office door behind them. My mother was still in the waiting area.

"No, I would be all right if I could leave," I said tersely.

"Simone, I know you don't want to do this, but if you used your power to help us, we could stop so many people from dying," Jack said taking a seat in front of me. I stared him down unflinchingly at what he was saying. I already knew that I could save people if I told the police or the FBI about my visions, but what would fate do to me or to those people if I told their original fates? Fate should not be meddled with because I knew it would only come back with a more painful outcome for whoever was saved.

"You don't fully understand what you're asking me to do," I said walking over to stand by the window and looked up at the clouds as another vision hit me.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Hannibal. I only own Simone Hale and her mother.

Story start

Images of a man and girl sitting in a train together flashed in my mind. A girl resembling the man's daughter sat seats away from the pair. The daughter approached and befriended her lookalike. Quickly, all I could see was the father killing the lookalike, using her hair as stuffing for a pillow, and cooking the meat to serve to his family.

A hand on my shoulder snapped me out of my own mind with a gasp of surprise. I spun away from the window to stare at Will, who was looking at me curiously. Jack and Hannibal were silently observing, but Jack looked slightly irritated.

"I'm asking you to save people's lives," Jack snapped as he stood from his seat.

"And what fate awaits them after they've been saved from their original fate?" I questioned moving away from Will. "If you save that person, then a worse fate will be waiting for them around the next corner," I continued, which I knew for a fact when I saved a little girl at a playground one day. She was meant to be kidnapped by a pedophile, raped, and then killed. Her head was to be kept as a trophy in his china cabinet. Since I saved her from that fate, the next day her and her whole family's house burnt down while they were sleeping. I did not want to meddle with fate again if helping the fated to die only ended in worse deaths.

"You don't know that that will happen," Jack said and my dark look he received made Dr. Lecter move closer towards me.

"Have you seen firsthand that somebody you helped to save met a worse fate?" the doctor questioned me and I just nodded. I was not going to lie in this situation since the men around me either knew too much about me or were going to learn too much.

"I'm sorry that happened, but it was only one time. You can do so much good compared to all the bad that could happen if you did not help us," Jack said and I still shook my head. Silence settled in the office before I felt another hand on my shoulder.

Will was staring at me wondering if I was saying the truth. I could read his expression because I had been believed to be crazy or a liar most of my life. "What exactly can you see in your visions?" he questioned and I focused all my attention on him. I did not want to say much because I did not want to alert the cannibal standing in the room with us.

"Random killings, there is never a pattern, nor is it all the time," I said simple enough that I hoped I would not alert Dr. Lecter to the true extent of my power.

"That's not what I heard about you," Jack snapped and I mentally cringed. This man was leaving me with no escape routes when a professional cannibal was standing in the room staring me down as if I was a toy to tear apart to find out how it works.

"Well if you believe all of the rumors that my mother or other psychologists tell about me then that is not my problem. I'm sorry that people die, but it is a part of life. I did not ask for the small amount of power I have, but I will not be the one to change what fate has planned," I said seriously and calmly before bidding all of the men a good evening. I was walking quickly towards the door, but a new hand with unknown strength grabbed my wrist gently.

I turned around just enough to see who was holding me and my eyes met with Dr. Lecter. I suppressed a shiver when flashes of past dishes he served to guests flashed in my mind. "Dr. Lecter, please let me go," I said softly.

"You know as well as I do that Jack will not leave you or your mother alone if you do not help him. However, you do not have to give him all the information you know, just tell him little hints to keep him from bothering you," he said quietly to me so Jack and Will could not hear him. He raised his voice for the next part and I wanted to crawl into a safe house with how well he was acting. "Any help that you can give will be appreciated by the F.B.I, and I will happily be here for you if you need somebody to talk to," he finished giving my hand a pat as he released me.

"Dr. Lecter, if she works for us then she can no longer be your patient, I'm sorry to say that, but with how much she knows, we cannot have her sharing too much information in a session here," Jack said stepping up to Dr. Lecter and myself.

"That decision should be left up to Simone," Will said staring between the others in the room.

"I would appreciate somebody to talk to if things got too hectic, but not from a psychological standpoint. I've dealt with enough of that after I recovered from almost dying. So maybe we could be friends during the chaos of helping the F.B.I?" I suggested politely even though I really just wanted to leave the country and change my name and appearance at this point. I was already getting in too deep in a possibly bad situation.

"So you'll help us solve the cases? You'll be working strictly with Will and myself. We'll find you an apartment so we'll know where you are and you'll be away from your mother," Jack said happily now that he had me where he wanted me.

"There is an open apartment next to mine that is not too expensive per month," Hannibal suggested and my fake smile almost disappeared.

"The cost doesn't matter if she can help us save lives," Jack said before he bid good afternoon and went outside to talk with my mother.

My world was being changed against my will and I felt almost as if I were spiraling in a tornado to Oz. Images of Will shooting the killer, who was hunting girls and cutting them up in his hunting cabin, flew through my mind before a shaky laugh left me.

"Simone, are you all right?" Will questioned me as I saw Dr. Lecter and Will staring at me in different ways. Dr. Lecter seemed pleased that I would be living beside him, and he also seemed like I was his new prey but not so I would end up in his freezer. Will was looking at me as if he wished he could send me away from this mess, and it was going to be an absolute mess from now until who knows.

"Will, I wish I could say I was, and who knows maybe if I go to a kickboxing class, I might feel a whole lot better. However, for now, let's just say I'm just happy to get out of my mother's house and maybe my life won't go too crazy with all of this happening," I said with a stressed but nonetheless small smile. I have dealt with a lot growing up and I would continue to deal with more now, but at least nothing would be boring.

"There is a gym with kickboxing classes close to our apartment complex," Dr. Lecter added.

"This afternoon has now gotten much better, to the gym," I said turning to face the door.

"Shouldn't you get your stuff from your mom's house first?" Will asked and Dr. Lecter chuckled when I deflated.

"May I ask for a favor though? Just protect me so my mother doesn't get it into her mind that she should throw me into a closet and put a lock and chain on the door from the outside," I said meaning every single word.

"I'll protect you," Will said and I gave him the first genuine smile for the day.

"Thanks, also, Dr. Lecter does the apartment complex allow dogs to be there?" I asked because I had always wanted a dog ever since I was little.

"They do, but it adds more money to the rent," he answered and I smirked.

"Well seeing as how Jack wants me to work for him so much, I'm sure he won't mind paying a little extra so I can have a loyal friend living in my apartment with me," I said never losing the smirk even after I left the office. After wishing Dr. Lecter a good afternoon and thanked him about the apartment information, I went home and started packing my stuff with Will's help.

My mother was being watched or distracted by another agent who was there to help me pack a loading truck. Jack and Dr. Lecter had already handled the deal about the apartment so all I had to do was unpack and go find a dog from the pound or an animal shelter. I mainly wanted the dog as a friend and a pet, but it would also let me know if my cannibal neighbor ever decided I might know too much about him. I just hoped and prayed that he did not realize that I knew excessively much about his appetite then anybody living did.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Hannibal. I only own Simone Hale and her mother.

Story start

The apartment was beautiful, scratch that, more than beautiful. The apartment still had its basic setup of natural colors in most of the rooms. I was extremely excited about the main bedroom being a soft grey color with coral accents with some of the furniture. I had no idea that it came so fully stocked with furniture, but I guess high-class apartments like this are special. I would be moving out of this place and to a more realistically affordable apartment as soon as the deal with the F.B.I. was over. It even had a fully stocked kitchen already set up with some food in the refrigerator, and I already knew I had Dr. Lecter to thank for that. He had even left a note and a bottle of wine sitting on the kitchen island. He had also invited me to a dinner party he would be throwing in a few days if I was not busy with a case with Will.

Stressed out and tired from unpacking my books, clothes, and necessities from my old home, I collapsed on the couch. Even with the entire apartment's beauty, it was still too quiet. "I need a dog soon," I muttered before an idea hit me. "I should bake. It always gets rid of some of my stress," I thought and soon I was baking some dark chocolate and raspberry cupcakes. The stress left me with each ingredient added to the bowl.

"I can't eat them all by myself so I'll give some to Will since he'll be my new work buddy, if you can call what I'll be doing work. In addition, I'll give some to Dr. Lecter for the wine and kitchen stuff. I guess I should give one to Jack for appearance purposes of being cordial," I muttered while icing the cupcakes with the homemade raspberry frosting.

After cleaning up the mess I made baking, I put a few cupcakes on a nice display tray with a cover before locking my apartment. I was beyond nervous as I stood in front of Dr. Lecter's apartment door, but it would be beyond rude if I did not thank him in some way for the wine, kitchen stuff, and a dinner invite. I knocked on the door a few times before waiting patiently.

Soon a composed looking Dr. Lecter opened the door. A pleased look entered his eyes when he saw me standing there with the cupcakes. "Thank you very much for the gift and the dinner invite for this weekend. I thought I might make you a gift to show my appreciation," I explained before lifting the lid to show the cupcakes better. "I didn't know what you would like so I made a cupcake that a lot of people like," I said hoping he would accept them. I did not want to be on this man's list of rude people.

"They look delicious, thank you, please come in," he said taking the cupcake tray and motioning for me to enter his apartment.

"Thanks," I said softly as I entered the even more gorgeous apartment. All the dark colors complimented the aura the doctor gave off perfectly. He took the cupcakes I guess to his kitchen while I waited in the living room. His manners were something I was not used to as he reappeared holding two glasses of wine. Even though I'm old enough, I've never been a big drinker. Declining would not occur so I took the wine with a smile and a thank you.

"So how are you liking the new apartment?" he questioned me when we took seats in his living room.

"It's more than I ever dreamed I would be able to stay in at least for a little while," I answered honestly.

"So you do not plan on helping the F.B.I. any more than you have to?" he asked and I nodded.

"Jack believes me to have more knowledge than I really do, and it would be unfair of me to stay in such a wonderful and expensive place when I cannot do as much as he expects," I said even though I was lying about the extent of my powers again.

"I understand, well I will always be right next door if you want to talk about anything. I'm sure if you have to be on site for any of the cases, you might see things you would not like seeing," he said as we finished our wine.

"Thanks, I really do appreciate it, and I hope you enjoy the cupcakes," I said as I was walking into the hallway to go back to my place. "I survived day one, but how many more days can I survive?" I thought thankful as I safely entered my apartment.

Sitting in any type of situation with a police officer is awkward, but it did not come close to sitting in front of F.B.I. agents in the headquarters. Jack was sitting behind a large desk while Will and another agent were sitting in chairs around me. They were looking at me as if I would tell them all the answers. I had not even been given information on the person they were trying to stop.

"Well the staring has been fun, but can I please have some details about the case if I'm going to even be able to give you any hints?" I suggested looking at the people around me.

"I thought you could just have the visions come to you randomly with a lot of information," the unannounced agent in the room said while flipping through a manila folder.

"Who gave you that information?" I asked offhandedly even though I was already sure it was my mother and multiple psychologists from my past.

"Your mother," Jack said firmly.

"I'm not trying to be mean, but I think her mind has cracked just a tad over the years so you shouldn't believe everything she tells you," I said with a shrug even though I wished I could just burn all the files to ash.

"Just tell her what we already know," Will snapped tiredly while rubbing his eyes.

Jack huffed in slight annoyance before he began cluing me in on the current case, which I could tell involved the father and daughter from one of my latest visions, after I heard all of the details Jack was willing to share with me. However, his expectant look made me shift nervously at how much he was staring at me. "Well did you have a vision? Any clues or even hints about what the killer looks like," he asked before glaring at the still unannounced agent to grab a pen and paper to write down what I say.

"I have had a vision of kind of what you are talking about, but I don't know if it has already happened or not because it was a few days ago," I started. The expectant and curious looks made me clench my hands into fists. Giving this information should not change fate too much. "It was a girl with dark hair and pale skin. Her body was on an elk's antlers in the middle of a field. She was facing the sky with her arms hanging below. The killer was a man. Images of him around elk antlers keep flashing in my mind at random times, but he's never alone," I said calmly and slowly so the agent could write down all of what I said.

Jack looked ready to strike up a search team after I was done, but the phone ringing on the desk made him freeze. I sat anxiously as he answered the phone call. His smirking face met mine and I cringed. I worried what would come next while working for this man. "They just found a young woman's body, exactly how she just described. So our killer is a man, a hunter, and he's not working alone. Is the person helping him a man or a woman?" he asked trapping me in my chair.

"All I know is that they are an unwilling helper," I whispered so they would not outright expect the man's daughter to be his helper.

"Unwilling helper," Will whispered beside me before he and Jack were leaving the room.

"Thanks for your help today. Mr. Crawford told me to escort you home after this meeting. I'm sure with your help we'll catch this guy," the agent said happily but I just shook my head at him.

"Thanks, but I can get home safely on my own. Have a good day," I said leaving the room with a wave. The cab ride home made me anxious as new images in more detail flashed in my mind of Dr. Lecter calling the killer to warn him that the F.B.I. knew the truth. Time flashed quicker than I expected and I was soon walking back to my apartment. I had almost escaped to the solitude of my own place, but Dr. Lecter's door opened before I could disappear.

"How was your first day working with Will and Jack?" he asked me softly before inviting me inside to try a cupcake with him.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Hannibal. I only own Simone Hale and her mother.

Story start

"Well it was awkward, and then it was even more awkward because I was stared at for the first twenty to thirty minutes. Thankfully, Will broke the atmosphere and I think I was able to help a little, but not as much as I'm sure Jack expected," I answered while trying to make myself as comfortable as I could on Dr. Lecter's couch. Thanking him was my next action when he handed me a small plate and fork so I could eat the cupcake, which sat neatly in the center of the plate. A glass of white wine sat on the table beside the couch for me to drink. Dr. Lecter was sitting on a couch across from me with his wine glass and cupcake plate in hand.

"If you do not want to do this, then why are you?" he questioned me curiously after taking a sip of wine.

"It was the quickest escape away from my mother," I answered truthfully.

"Why would you want to escape from the woman you helped save when you were a child?" he asked and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well I thought that I was not going to be psychoanalyzed," I said softly and he just explained that it was a habit for him. "It's all right, anyways, I love my mother, but after the years of her breaking down because of me, it is too much. I'm not going to stay around her if I'm detrimental to her health," I finished before taking a bite of the cupcake, which turned out to be delicious.

"How much do you truly see? I've noticed that you disappear from reality at least mentally. Are you having a vision when that occurs?" he inquired and I tensed up. I did not want to hear those questions at all.

"I do not see much. I do have visions, but only snippets of events but never everything or even big details. Anyways, I have to be told some actual information for me to have a vision make sense. Growing up I would mention little bits of information from the visions to my mother, and then the next day the vision would make sense because the entire situation would be revealed in the news," I answered hoping with all hope that this would be the last time he pried into my gift. I knew by the inquisitive look on his face, my hope would not be realized.

"Would you give up the gift if you could?" he asked after he had finished a bite of the cupcake.

"In a heartbeat," I answered with a sigh. "This gift makes me nervous that it will lead me to my own deadly fate," I muttered to myself but I'm sure he heard me. After seeing visions of him almost every day, I already knew he had heightened senses, which helped when catching his next meal.

"Well at least with your gift it can help you be cautious around certain individuals," he said in an offhand manner, but it made my heart attempt to jump out of my chest and run for the hills.

"If only, like I said, I cannot see that much, which refers to people as well. I can only ever tell if the person in my vision is male or female, but never any defining features of the person," I said and my heart slowed down when his tense frame relaxed a little.

"I see," he said and took his time enjoying the cupcake and wine. My nerves were of course on edge as if a flame were being pushed towards me as if it were going to burn me. "Delicious, thank you for the cupcakes, and also for joining me for a chat. Please rest well tonight because as you know work will only get worse. Also, be careful with what you tell Jack. I would hate to see something happen to you or a worse fate for the future victims," he said while walking me towards my apartment door.

"Thanks, and I'll do that. Have a good night, Dr. Lecter," I said and went to enter my apartment, but the hand on my wrist stopped me. I turned around to stare at him anxiously waiting for his next move.

"Just call me Hannibal," he said with a smirk before he allowed me to slip into the safety of my apartment with a now closed and locked door.

"Should I be more worried?" I muttered to myself before just calling today too much. Falling asleep would have been better to be done with the day, but the night disturbed me more because I did not have a vision that night. I always had visions at night.

"Simone, have you had any other visions about this case?" Jack questioned me over the phone the next morning I was driving to headquarters.

"Not yet," I said worrying about what would soon assault me. It was rare, but if I ever went a night or more than a day without a vision, a strong and violent vision would attack my mind. "It will happen sooner or later," I thought shakily while turning into the parking lot of the headquarters.

"Well I have some more information for you to read about so maybe that will stir up your visions," he replied before hanging up.

"Great," I growled leaving the car and walking towards Jack's office where Will and Hannibal were waiting for me. "Not great, he does not need to be here in case the large vision hits me here," I thought worriedly but gave a smile to everybody in the room as well as a welcome.

"These are pictures from the scene even though I'm sure you already saw all of this, but these are some of the facts that Will and the forensic team discovered," Jack said handing me a folder full of the data and pictures of the girl in the field on the antlers.

"Do these images disturb you?" Will questioned me softly as he gave a disapproving look at Jack.

"No, I've already seen this image before," I answered quietly before closing the folder. I read the information, but not too much. I did not want the vision to be forced upon me in this room.

"Did the pictures cause anything new to come to mind?" Jack asked and I looked straight at him.

"No, but at this point in time with the data I just read, I would think you had already figured out information on your own," I said and I stared back when he glared at me.

"Why do you say that?" Will asked before Jack could snap or yell at me.

"Because you already have the areas planned out where he is taking girls, and what type of girls he is taking. Also you know he is a hunter of elk, figure out where elk is the big game for the hunting population in the center of where the murders have occurred," I said before noticing my hands were shaking and my ears were starting to ring. "Excuse me, I'll be back in a minute," I said quickly with a polite nod before rushing from the room and to the nearest restroom.

My legs collapsed out from under me as I fell to the bathroom floor to my knees. I crawled to a stall and locked the door behind me just when the vision finally hit my mind. My sight and hearing left me in real life as I was lost in my own mind.

The killer was being shot multiple times by Will in the kitchen. The killer's daughter was lying on the floor with her throat bleeding rapidly where the knife had slid deeply into her skin. Will shakily dropped down to try to stop the bleeding, but he only ended up getting more blood on him than stopping the girl's impending death. Hannibal's appearance made me shake mentally. The calculating gleam in his eyes made me nervous for the girl dying on the floor. Images of her surviving and looking up to Hannibal made me cringe because I could tell he would try to lead her down a dark path.

"I want to stop that so much, but I don't know what will happen if I do," I thought worriedly as my vision and hearing returned to me. Climbing to my feet, I exhaled heavily before opening the stall door. I jumped when I saw Hannibal standing in the doorway of the bathroom, effectively trapping me.

"Are you all right, Simone?" he asked


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Hannibal. I only own Simone Hale and her mother.

Story start

"I'm fine, just a little sick since I didn't eat breakfast," I shrugged it off thanking my lucky stars that I actually did not eat breakfast so my heartbeat wouldn't betray me. I was not lying to him, and he seemed cautious about my answer but he gave a small nod. I washed my hands, dried them, and then made my way to leave the bathroom. "Thanks for checking on me. Time to go back to the lion's den," I said trying to lift the tense mood as he moved out of the way.

The rest of the day I was stuck at Jack's office with Will and Dr. Lecter. My nerves were wearing thin and ready to snap any minute because Jack kept wanting me to give him all the answers, and my worries about the killer's daughter becoming a dark minded individual made me nervous.

"My apologies, but I have an appointment that I cannot miss. Good night," Dr. Lecter said excusing himself from the office.

"Just tell us what we want to know. You know more than you're giving out, and we could save so many lives," Jack said for the hundredth time today. My hands clenched into fists and I stood to storm out of the room. I had my hand on the door, opening it to leave and also to check for the doctor, before somebody slammed the door closed and locked it.

"Help us help other people," Jack practically snarled in my face as he trapped me in the doorway.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Will yelled shocked and angry.

"She has been keeping information from us the entire time. She's been lying to us as well. She doesn't need all the information to have a vision. Now tell us what we need to know so we can stop this freak from killing more girls," Jack yelled in my face.

Silence filled the office except for the harsh breathing of the man in front of me. I glared at him before a smirk lit up my face. "You want to know everything, but are you ready for the consequences? Are you both ready because it could affect any of you? Fine, if the only way to get your rank breath out of my face is to share with you what fate decides then so be it. Enjoy the harsh punishment that fate deals all of us," I started before slipping out of Jack's hold and moving towards the board with all of the case information.

"I do not know names or where he lives. He's been killing the girls and using them for food and recreational purposes. He does not waste them. Will will discover who he is tomorrow when searching through files at a construction site. He will then find the killer's house. The killer will shoot his wife on the front porch, Will will catch her dying body. The killer will then retreat to his kitchen with his daughter, who has been helping him. She would lure the girls to wherever her dad was hiding in wait to kill them. He will slit her throat and Will then shoots all of the bullets in his clip at him. The hunter dies and then the man's dead spirit will haunt Will for months maybe even years," I said seriously and cryptically.

Both men were silent and standing with their mouths open. "Now that you've heard what fate wanted to hide, I'm going to go home. Do not make me come into work tomorrow, but remember what I said. I hope you enjoy what fate deals out to all of us for this information being shared," I said sharply before leaving the building to catch a taxi to my apartment. I was in a weird state the whole drive home. I knew that I had set a new wheel of events in motion, but I would not know what would happen until sometime tomorrow before the event. I just hoped I did not get punished too much for my transgression.

Dr. Lecter was entering his apartment when I exited the elevator. He paused when he caught sight of my blank expression. He frowned before walking towards me and gently taking one of my hands. He led me into his apartment, and tonight it felt like I was walking to meet the grim reaper. If Will and Jack shared what I told them tonight to this man then I should go ahead and start changing my identity now. France seemed like a nice place to move to, but at this point I would take any place except here.

"Simone, are you all right?" he asked me after he had led me to take a seat on his couch.

"Yes, sorry, just tired from all the harassment from Jack today. I can't believe he kept me there until this late at night just to ask me the same questions many times," I answered leaning my head onto the couch behind me. A tired sigh left me when I felt him sit beside me and pat my hand.

"Are you working tomorrow?" he questioned and I shook my head.

"I'm taking a break tomorrow. Are you working with Will tomorrow?" I asked just offhandedly but I really wanted to know because Abigail's supposed future was still replaying in my mind.

"Yes, I'm helping Will tomorrow," he replied trying to stare into my eyes. I looked back at him so I would not act rude.

"That's good. I can tell he needs a bit of something stable. I haven't talked with him much, but he seems to be everywhere and nowhere at the same time all the time. A stable point to focus on will be helpful for him," I said and I frowned at the curious look in Hannibal's eyes.

"Are you psychoanalyzing him now?" he questioned and I shook my head with a chuckle.

"Never, that's your job, Hannibal," I said patting his shoulder before standing up to leave. "Thanks for talking with me after this crazy day. Wait, isn't your dinner party this weekend?" I questioned and he nodded. "I'll come if I don't have work with Jack or Will," I said even though I really didn't want to go at all.

"Are you a vegetarian?" he questioned and I shook my head.

"No, but the only meat I eat is fish," I said praying to whatever god was listening that he could not make human organs look like fish. "If you don't have fish then I'll eat a vegetarian dish if that's ok. I don't want to be a burden for the party if you already have everything planned out," I continued while he walked me towards my apartment door.

"It's not a problem at all. I'll make a vegetarian dish for you since I do not have any fish right now. Have a good break tomorrow, and good night," he said before grabbing my hand and placing a kiss on the knuckles.

"Thanks, you too. Good night," I said before entering my apartment, closing and locking the door. I was surprised at why he kissed my hand in such a gentleman fashion, but after tomorrow he would probably be ready to serve me as a dish for his party this weekend. I knew few a fact Will would tell Hannibal what I told him and Jack, but it was too late now. I was just so angry that I wanted to scare Jack. He needs to learn that it is extremely dangerous to play with what fate decides.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Hannibal. I only own Simone Hale and her mother.

Story start

I tried to sleep late so I could relax my mind and body from yesterday's stress, but relaxation was escaping me at every toss and turn under the covers. My nerves were about to break with how much worry coursed through me because of the fact that Will was probably telling Hannibal everything I shared in Jack's office last night.

A hungry cannibal ready to place my organs in his freezer kept flashing behind my eyes from my own imagination and thankfully not an actual vision. With a huff I threw the covers off me and started making my way to the kitchen. Maybe some tea would calm my overactive state of anxiety. The teacup shook in my hands as I tried to take a few sips.

"I never should have said a word," I snapped at myself before rushing to my closet to put on some clothes so I could go to town. I had to get out of this apartment and far away from this place so in case Hannibal came back dead set on killing me. Traffic was almost nonexistent as I made my way to the nearest mall. Aimlessly wandering around the mall helped to distract me for a bit, but the phone call from Jack turned my stomach.

"Simone, you were right, you were right about everything, but we messed up the vision," Jack's voice yelled through the phone amidst a chaos of sirens and yells as background noise.

"I already told you that you would mess something up because fate does not like being toyed with at all. So what happened?" I asked while walking over to the nearest fast food place in the food court to buy some lunch before it was time to decide whether to run for the hills or return to my apartment.

"Hannibal and Will found out the man's information at the construction site. They rushed to the house, but they were able to contact the wife of the husband before they got there. The woman tried to shoot her husband, but she missed and shot her daughter in the head, killing her instantly. Hannibal and Will arrived on the scene to see the husband cut his wife's throat with a knife. The paramedics were unable to save her. However, the husband shot Will in the leg when Will entered the kitchen. Will killed the man, and then he was rushed to the hospital," Jack explained and I felt my heart ache for all of the people killed and hurt in this new fate.

"Hannibal offered to pick you up from the apartment to take you to the hospital if you want to see Will," he continued and my heart started beating rapidly.

"Tell him thank you, but there is no need. I'm not at the apartment. I'll take a taxi to the hospital," I said quickly before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone. My palms grew sweaty and a vision over took me.

I was walking down the hallway leading to my apartment with a rushed pace. The hair on the back of my neck was standing up to alert me that something was behind me. My shaky hands fought with the keys to open the door when a gentle warm hand was placed on my lower back. Everything froze as warm breath raced across my ear.

"It seems you see more than you shared with me earlier, but now the question is, have you seen anything about me and do not lie," Hannibal's voice gained a darker tone as his other hand caressed my neck. "Such a wonderful smell," I heard him whisper before his hand tightened around my neck.

A gasp escaped me waking me from the vision. I saw other people in the mall staring me down strangely before I ran outside to get a taxi. I could not let that vision happen. I had to get away. I had to do something because a man of his intellect and abilities would know I was lying before I even tried. I did not want to be in that position with him. My fingers fiddled nervously with my bag as I tried to wave down a taxi. A taxi did not stop and I tried multiple attempts even cursing at one in my nervous state.

I was about to call my mother as a last resort to just be able to gather clothes and leave the country, but a nice car pulling up in front of me almost made me die on the spot. I deadened my expression when Hannibal exited the driver's side and walked to stand in front of me. His eyes had a dark and calculating gleam in them and I knew then and there that Will or Jack had told him everything. My fate for a normal as possible life was no longer an option as he trailed a finger down the side of my cheek.

"Simone, you seem to have left off much information about your talent," he started as he lifted my chin to make me stare him straight in the eyes. "My most important question is why have you not told Jack or Will about the visions I'm sure you've seen about me?" he said as his hand rested around my neck with no tight pressure yet.

I would be lying if I said I was calm right now. I would also be lying if I said that I did not want to at least try jabbing my fingers in his eyes, kick him in between the legs, and run like there was no tomorrow. However, with the predatorily look he was giving me, I knew I had to play the honest card and hope I lived.

"I value my own life more than telling Jack what you do to people who are extremely rude and disgusting," I said as calmly as I could while never losing eye contact.

Our staring contest continued as he was lost in his own mind. Slowly a smirk rested on his countenance as his hand moved from my neck to my cheek. He moved some of my hair behind my ear before leaning down to be closer to my face. "And if I kill somebody tonight and serve them as dinner to Jack right in front of you, will you still value your own life more than what you could do to try and get me put behind bars?" he whispered seriously as he tightened his grip on my hair.

"I already had multiple times to turn you in, but I have done no such thing. You have nothing to worry about from me. If Jack or Will discover anything about your activities then that will be because you slipped up, not because I said something," I hissed back with a glare with how tight he was holding my hair.

"I am sure you know what will happen to you if an accidental slip on your part occurs," he said releasing the grip on my hair to smooth it down and play with it.

"I became the latest Hannibal Lecter famous entrée," I said before backing away from him. A small smile appeared on his face when my challenging look did not disappear. I was not going to share anything about this man if it kept me alive.

"Which would be a shame, you're quite polite for a woman your age and you have a charm to you," he said backing away from me as well with his coy smile never leaving his face. He opened the passenger door asking if I wanted to visit Will at the hospital. Denying him right now would be impossible with the threat hanging over my head of my organs being served at his dinner party. Entering the car sealed my fate even more of being stuck in the middle of so much.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Hannibal. I only own Simone Hale and her mother.

Story start

Entering Will's hospital room was overwhelming because of the shocked look a tired and hurt Will was giving me. He seemed relieved to see Dr. Lecter enter the room behind me. I took a seat at Will's bedside to try to hide how my body was slightly shaking. The ordeal from earlier in the mall parking lot was still bothering my nerves. Hannibal leaned against the wall close to me as I tried to give Will a comforting pat on the hand.

"You were right. You were right that everything would change. Everything went so differently than what you said, and more people died than were supposed to today. You were right," Will muttered as he gripped my hand tightly while slightly avoiding eye contact with me. Will saw me look at Hannibal before gripping my hand tighter. "I didn't mean to tell him, but I just couldn't believe that what you had said was all true. I don't believe in psychics or stuff like that, but everything you said was true. I had to talk about it with Dr. Lecter to help wrap my mind around it," he said quickly and apologetically.

My heart sunk when I realized it was Will, who unintentionally sealed fate of constant danger from Hannibal. I gave a fake small and a pat on his hand while saying, "I'm not mad Will. I'm sure Hannibal would have found out eventually so don't stress over it." I wanted to comfort Will but I wanted to push him off the hospital bed at the same time. I can understand not being able to accept my gift, but he has signed my death on Hannibal's list if I mess up at any moment.

Hannibal's warm hands were placed on my shoulders as he spoke to Will, calming him down but also telling him how it is good that there are no secrets between the three of us. I wanted to snort at that comment, but I kept the irony of that statement to myself. His hands felt like a cage on my shoulders the entire time we spoke with Will about the incident and the man he killed.

"Simone, next time, don't tell Jack everything, not even if he threatens you. I'll help you find a place to live if he kicks you out of the apartment or tries any other way of threatening you. Just never tell us that much information again, please," Will said after I had risen from the chair intent on leaving since visiting hours were almost finished.

"I will help you in any way that I can as well," Hannibal said placing a hand on my arm.

"Thanks, both of you, and I will not tell you or Jack that much information again. I'm sorry you had to experience this because of Jack's meddling with fate," I said giving Will's hand one last squeeze. "I hope you recover soon and sleep well," I told Will before leaving the room. I did not stray far because I knew Hannibal expected to drive me back to the apartments.

"You did well in there," Hannibal said and I jumped in surprise since I did not hear his approach.

"Thank you, I can act well when the situation demands it," I answered and thanked him for opening the exit door of the hospital for me.

"Does this situation demand you to put on an act?" he inquired even though he already knew the answer.

"If I want to continue living than yes, this situation and as long as I know you, I will need to watch what I say and do," I said honestly. I was about to enter the car, but his hand grabbing my waist stopped me.

"You might come to enjoy this way of life if you surrender yourself to it," he said confusing me. "Don't be afraid to become who you truly are meant to be," he said again before letting me enter the car.

"What does he mean by that?" I thought worriedly as it made me start questioning was I supposed to be different than I was now. What kind of person is he wanting me to become?

The drive back to the apartments did not take long since the hospital was not too far away. Voicemails from Jack were flashing on my cell phone when I pulled it out of my purse to check the time. Hannibal escorted me to my apartment doorway and I could tell that he was not done talking with me so I let him enter my apartment. Ignoring the voicemails from Jack, I retried Hannibal a glass of wine before sitting across from him in the living room. I was not comfortable with close proximity now after being near him most of the day.

"Simone, do you fear me now?" he questioned me while swirling the wine in the glass.

"I feared you the moment I saw the first vision of you, but if I let fear run my life than I would not be able to keep waking up every morning," I answered wishing I had gotten a dog from the shelter or pound already to have by my side as extra protection.

"You have many layers to you that I will slowly analyze, but will those layers change the more we know each other?" he muttered mainly to himself while staring at me in an analyzing manner.

"Hannibal, for years I have kept secrets about killers far away and my own neighbors growing up, why would I divulge your life to the F.B.I.?" I told him seriously as I tried to convince him that I would not share his secret life. I would sooner leave the country than share his cannibalism with anyone.

"I do not know you enough to trust you so you will have to earn my trust over time. However, having your friendship will also be a benefit to myself," he said and my eyes narrowed.

First I'm treated as a freak by my mother, then the F.B.I. wants to use my talent as a tool to stop killers, and now Hannibal wants to use my gift to benefit himself and his killings. My blood started boiling as I stood slowly from my seat. His eyebrows rose when he saw the glare I was giving him. Our eyes never left each other as I walked closer to him until we were but a few inches away from each other.

"My power of telling the future only brings more pain to others. You will receive no gain by hearing my visions. I won't tell your secrets or even your future plans for dinner parties, but you will not use me. You've been smart enough to not get caught so far. You don't need my visions to help you continue your way of life. My visions are not a threat to you unless you make me tell you them," I said seriously before backing away from him.

"Simone, I believe this is a start to an interesting relationship," he said with an undistinguishable tone as he left my apartment. I quickly locked the door and moved all of the kitchen stools in front of it.

"I'm going to have a head of grey hair before I'm 30," I snapped before making sure all of the windows were locked as well.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Hannibal. I only own Simone Hale and her mother.

Story start

The days passed sooner than I would have preferred because I was now getting ready for Hannibal's dinner party. He had already informed me that many of the cultural socialites in town will be arriving to enjoy his dishes. Thankfully, he was still sticking to what he said about fixing me a vegetarian dish, but it would not be fun to sit there while everybody partakes in cannibalism unknowingly.

I tried to spend some time with Will at the hospital to help me take my mind off the issue with Hannibal, but I only received more visions of Will's future cases. However, in all of the visions it seemed as if his mind was leaving him more and more, but not in the actual way of insanity. I tried to mention to him to get his brain scanned just for health purposes, but he immediately denied my proposal saying he was not going crazy.

A sigh left me when another vision of Will's mind deteriorating flashed before my eyes. Hannibal's shadow always loomed in the background of the visions of Will's mind getting sicker physically. I knew Hannibal was going to do something to Will, but I was not shown the vision of what exactly was going to occur.

Slipping into a black dress and black heels was not really what I wanted to wear, but Hannibal would not allow me to show up with anything less in style. I'm sure that the people there would be wearing the same or even better outfits, but I refused to be lavished with things just because Hannibal saw me as resourceful for him.

Curling my hair and adding a little makeup was the final touches before I grabbed my apartment keys, locked the door, and walked over to Hannibal's place. He answered the door with his usual fake smile on his face, but it turned into a slight smirk when he saw me. "Welcome Simone, the dress looks wonderful on you," he said moving away from the door to allow me entrance. I could hear in the background multiple people laughing over the sound of wine bottles being opened.

"Thank you, Hannibal. It sounds as if you have a full house," I answered in reply and jumped when he closed the door and put a hand on my lower back. I looked up at him wondering what he was doing, but his usual smirk was still in place.

"Allow me to introduce you to my other guests," he said and led me into the dining room, where people were beginning to take their seats around the table. The seat at the head of the table was left open as well as one of the seats beside it. He kept his hand on my lower back the entire walk and he even pulled out my chair for me.

"Thanks," I said softly before I was pulled into conversations with the other guests. I was surprised at how quickly the women were to ask me if I was with Hannibal romantically. I had almost denied them, but Hannibal beat me to the punch.

He took his seat at the head of the table and gently took one of my hands with his. The other women looked at me jealousy or happily as Hannibal placed a kiss on my hand. "Ladies, Simone and I are together, but please be polite. She and I have only just started this relationship, and I would not want her to be scared away," he said suavely, which caused the other women to giggle.

I just gave him an incredulous look before putting on the acting skills when he gave me a serious look. A small shy laugh escaped me before squeezing his hand back in return. "I won't be scared away easily, no worries," I told him and the ladies even though I kept my eyes on him the entire time. If anything was going to scare me away, it would be the cannibal holding my hand, but no need to tell the giggling geese beside me that.

"I'm happy to hear that," Hannibal said before standing from the table as catering staff brought out the meal that Hannibal prepared with them. Beautiful plates of food were placed onto the table amongst the exclamations of wonder from the guests. I watched as a sense of thrill went through Hannibal's eyes as the feast began and people were digging unknowingly into the organs of people. His eyes flashed to me when a plate of a vegetarian dish was placed in front of me.

"Thank you," I whispered to him before taking a bite of the dish while trying to ignore what was occurring around me. My stomach was queasy, and it grew worse when the women tried to offer me some of the meat, but they stopped when I told them I was vegetarian. Thankfully, they left me alone, but I could feel Hannibal's eyes staring at me through most of the meal.

A man across from me picked up a piece of meat and my heart stopped. Visions of a man cuddling into covers of a motel room with dead people as angels flashed through my mind. The people had been on fire in the man's mind before he created them to be angels, who would watch over him as he slept. The skin from the back stretched into wings with blood trickling down was what snapped me out of the vision. The juice dribbling out of the meat that entered the man's mouth almost made me throw up.

My utensils were firmly set down on the table after that and I kept my eyes on the beautiful vegetables on my plate. The image of twisted angels was still playing through my mind as people ate the human organs so beautifully cooked in front of them. Hannibal's hand came to rest on my mind again and I looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked as quietly as he could without drawing suspicion from the nosy people in the room.

"Have you ever seen angels that cannot fly?" I asked quietly before excusing myself from the table since others were finished. That was the only hint that I was going to give him and anybody else that asked, namely Jack. If nobody was able to figure out then I could care less.

The time after the dinner was annoying since the socialites were growing tipsier or nosier. All I wanted to do was crawl under my bed covers and sleep after sitting in a room with unknowing cannibals, and another vision. Most visions like that would not bother me, but sitting in a room full of people eating other people just made the gruesomeness of the vision disturbing.

A gasp left me as two strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind as a head came to rest on my shoulder. "You had another vision," Hannibal stated with certainty and I nodded. "Does it deal with me or hurting me?" he asked and I shook my head. "Why tell me then?" he whispered with his lips close to my ear.

"Because you are a curious person, it's in your nature to know as much as you can of every situation," I whispered back to him since some of his guests were still in the process of leaving. I held in my next gasp of surprise as he lightly bit my neck.

"You want to continue to pique my curiosity?" he questioned and I turned around in his arms to look at him.

"It's better for you to keep interest in me than to lose it in case you decide you've had enough of me and what I know. I would much rather live and keep your attention than die," I told him. "Anyways, I will not tell you everything because you already know what will happen. However, I see no problem giving you hints so you will not harm me," I continued.

He stared me down for a while before leaning down to be close to my face. I stared him down not wanting to lose this battle of wills. "Hints are acceptable, but harming you has not crossed my mind unless you go against your word," he whispered and his cologne seemed to fill the air around us. "You have so much potential if you only let me guide you," he said before giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Simone," he said before walking with me to my apartment, making sure I got inside, and then leaving.

Slumping to the ground was the first thing I did when I entered my apartment. "What in the world is going through his mind?" I yelled when I was finally able to work through what just happened. "That's it, tomorrow, I'm getting a dog," I continued before locking my door and storming to the shower to get ready for bed.


End file.
